A Vexed Society
by cookieswift
Summary: *ALLEGIANT SPOILERS* Before the factions there were corrupted genes many different ones. Kat is 18 and has started trying to alter her genes, what affects will this have on her life and overall society, can she keep her freedom or will she deicide to join one of the experiments that is designed to fix the genes. Her life and her friends lives depend on it. More chapters coming soon
1. Flawless Lives

A Vexed Society

'You'll feel a sharp scratch' said a woman with bright blue hair sprouting from her head.

The cool metal pieced my skin, the serum from it flowing erratically through my body in these few seconds you feel infinite, like your experiences are all happening at once, happy, sad, from joyful to sickness. Finally it ended, but this isn't why people go through it, they go through it in search of perfection. Although it's impossible people still try.

I reach out my hand for my glasses I feel the cold metal table beneath my fingertips, after some fumbling around I see a black blurry shape on the far side. I reach out my arm still searing from the injection, I wince a bit but I just about manage to loosely clench the frame of the glasses and quickly slip them onto my face.

'You're done for today, Kat, I'll see you again tomorrow for your continued treatment' the blue haired woman says robotically, like she's done it hundreds of times, which I suppose she has. I sign the electronic slip in the neatest scrawl I can manage with my nearly limp right-arm to say I've had my treatment on the way out. My treatment is for self-consciousness or as it says on the slip 'unassertiveness', my roommate Zoe told me I should try the treatment to make me more confident. Personally I don't see what's wrong with being shy, everyone has flaws but some people choose to hide them.

As I step out in to the crowds and cracked sidewalk of the street, I can't help but notice their flaws. It's what we're taught. As people walk past me I can't stop myself from listing what's wrong with them in my head: anger issues, too talkative, over emotional. I wipe the disturbing thoughts from my mind, pull up my smoky gray hood and wary of what's around me start walking home.


	2. The Beautiful Beginning

The lock clicks as I twist the rusting key round in the lock. As I enter my apartment I'm hit by a blast of warm air and the smell of burning wafting in from the kitchen. Burning. I slam the door shut and rush through to the kitchen nearly tripping over fluorescent pink high-heeled shoe on the way, as I stumble in to the kitchen I see that thick smoke is rising from a shiny metal dish.

'Hey Kat,' Zoe says light-heartedly, despite being increasingly consumed by smoke. I open my now dry mouth and manage to spit out,

'What the hell is going on?' I run over to the sink and fill the nearest container I can grab, an empty, plastic takeaway box from the night before with freezing water. I rush back to the dish, now with flames licking at the edges and tip the cold water over it, as water rushes into the dish with ferocity, a sizzling noise rises from the dish, I let out a sigh of relief.

'Well,' Zoe says excitedly as I spin around, 'how did it go?'

'Erm...' I mumble as I rack my mind for a word to describe it, 'fine, I guess.'

'Great!' Zoe almost shouts. I wince at the sound.

'So why were you cooking?' I decide to ask because I don't really want to discuss my self-esteem.

'Oh that,' she seems to be surprised but I don't know why, she almost never cooks, and when she does cook it always ends in disaster. 'Didn't I tell you? Amanda is coming over for dinner'

'No, I can't remember you mentioning it,' I say, I turn swiftly around and grab the red-hot bowl, I pull away without fully grasping it causing it to wobble slightly, without turning around I say, 'Why don't you go and get ready? I'll take care of the cooking.'

'Really? Thank you so much!' As I'm surveying the absolutely atrocious state she managed to get the kitchen in somehow, she comes up from behind me, hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. Some people would see this as unexpected or even lesbian, but for me its normal, eventually she lets go, I can finally breathe again and whispers,

'Thank you,' softly in my ear.

As I start cooking I lose myself in it, chopping, dicing, grilling. Before I even know it I have prepared enough food to last for weeks. That's when Zoe appears from upstairs, she's dressed in a short, red, sequined dress, glistening in the bright light of the kitchen.

'What do you think?' she sings cheerfully, she looks like a princess, doing jazz hands.

'You look brilliant, do you think that will be enough food' I say nervously gesturing to the table crammed with food.

'Oh my, yes, here let me help you,' we each take a couple of trays, it takes a few trip but just as we're putting down the last trays when we hear the recognisable ping of the doorbell. As I hear it I push away from the table and stumble over the colourful array of shoes and coats and unlock the silver, dented latch,

'Hello,' a young woman says, 'I'm Amanda'


	3. One View

Different Views

As we sit down at the table, Amanda smoothes down her black, satin dress. Her crystal blue eyes widen at the sight of the tremendous amount of food, all different shapes, colours and sizes. When we begin to shovel giant hunks of food onto our plates, Amanda says,

'So, I heard you were going for treatment,' It takes a minute but I figure out that Amanda is talking to me. 'Oh,' I reply, 'err... I think is going well,'

'Well your still stumbling a little bit, but you've been going for a couple of days now so it should start to kick in tomorrow,' Amanda explains. I look over to Zoe, she's in the middle of placing a giant chuck of sausage in her mouth, but somehow has time to ask, 'How's Josh?' Amanda looked up from her already devoured plate 'He's great, thanks for asking, he's having less... let's say of a wimp,' Zoe let out a high-pitch giggle. I don't see what's wrong with being a wimp, its part of what makes you, yourself.

'Wow, good for him,' Zoe responds, 'it's about time, he can barley go across a bridge!'

'Are you sure?' I ask, I've never heard of someone with that bad of a condition before. 'Yeah,' Amanda replies, 'He's not the bravest of people, but he's a nice guy,' Amanda says lovingly, 'You two should come with us to Carritons tomorrow, it's the café next the treatment clinic,'

'Ok, we'll be there after Kat has her injection, so midday?' Zoe answers, I nod along to it. I don't really like eating in public, but Zoe's going and I really want to meet this 'Josh'. 'Midday is perfect,' Amanda says, her voice so high that she almost sound like she was singing, 'I better go, I've got to be up for work tomorrow,'

I walk her to the door avoiding different assorted vivid, vibrant objects on the corridor floor. 'I had a lovely time,' she says cheerfully,

'Me too,' I say weary from being around people all day, her heels click as she skips out of the door, and out into the pouring rain. Amanda opens her leather black bag and pulls out a multi-coloured umbrella, as she walks away I gently close the door and force the stiff latch into place. I slump down against the door and push up by glasses that by now are halfway down my freckled nose, another day over with.


End file.
